


Where I've Been

by E350tb



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 21:33:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13796775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E350tb/pseuds/E350tb
Summary: Connie's been gone longer than expected. Now she has to explain that to her parents.





	Where I've Been

**Where I've Been**

Connie took a deep breath, pacing in front of her parents.

“So I've been gone awhile,” she said, “A lot longer than I thought I'd be, actually. Sorry about that. But I've got a really good excuse.”

She stopped, wondering how to phrase what she was going to say.

“So there's this big Homeworld Zoo that Blue Diamond runs,” she explained, “And we wanted to free the humans, so we went in Lars’ ship to save them. Only there was a problem with the warp-drive and the ship ended up fused into the side of a moon, so it took a few weeks to fix that - Pearl did a really good job though, you should've seen it…”

She swallowed, getting back to the point.

“Anyway, we got going again and made it to the Zoo,” she continued, “And we ran into this _huge_ Citrine fusion! Something like eight of them at once! You should've seen us fighting them! It was me and Steven - of course, we were Stevonnie at that point - and Sardonyx and Amethyst and the whole Famethyst and - oh, right, the Famethyst are Amethyst’s family, they changed sides when we got there…”

She rubbed the back of her arm and bit her lip. Geez, it was quiet.

“...and anyway, we saved all the Zoo humans - zoomans, maybe? - and brought ‘em back to Earth. They're free now! I helped free them! And...and I guess I was wondering…”

Connie swallowed.

“Mom? Dad? Are you proud of me?”

The wind blew past her, ruffling the flowers placed in front of the old, weather-beaten stones. Connie’s eyes stung as tears built up - she rubbed a pink arm over them and read the inscriptions once more.

_Doctor Priyanka Maheswaran  
1970-2042_

_Doug Maheswaran  
1972-2040_

_Their light shines on in our hearts._

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a random plot bunny that I had. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
